


To Manipulate

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaenyra betrayed her facade of compusure when she began to anxiously twist her golden ring round and round her pudgy finger. She was not used to people speaking to her so roughly and it showed when she turned her back angrily on Daemon but he could hear mumble, "Criston wouldn't have stood for this."</p><p>"What did you say?!" Daemon growled savagely his hand tightening around his goblet. Rhaenyra knew to well how much he loathed Criston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Manipulate

**Author's Note:**

> George R Martin is writing about them and he can't even finish "Winds of Winter" why aren't there more fanfiction about the historical Targaryens, I want to know, now.

"Have you heard?" It was the first time Rhaenyra had spoken to Daemon since she heard of the death of her son, so there was no question about what Rhaenyra could be referring to, Daemon simply nodded his head solemnly in reply.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?!" Rhaenyra asked impatiently, Daemon looked up expecting to see tears in her eyes, he knew how much she loved her sons, he heard how she collapsed on the floor sobbing when she was first told of Lucreys' murder. But with time the proud Rhaenyra pulled herslf back together, stubbornly retaining her dignity. The only emotion he could find in her eyes was fierceness. She was every inch a queen, even without the iron throne beneath her. 

"What is there to do? The boy is dead." Daemon answered resigned, and took a long swig of Dornish wine from his goblet. Not from disregard for the boy, he had cared for his nephew Luke well enough, the child was a good lad, strong and steadfast. He would have made a fine king if he had been allowed the chance to live. But Daemon also remembered when his infant son died along with his lovely wife how his swears and pleas to the Gods even though Daemon was never a religious man went unanswered. No prayers to the heavens or act of vengeance would bring Lucreys back, as soon as his spoiled niece learned that the better.

Rhaenyra betrayed her facade of compusure when she began to anxiously twist her golden ring round and round her pudgy finger. She was not used to people speaking to her so roughly and it showed when she turned her back angrily on Daemon but he could hear mumble, "Criston wouldn't have stood for this."

"What did you say?!" Daemon growled savagely his hand tightening around his goblet. Rhaenyra knew to well how much he loathed Criston.

She slowly twisted around to face her husband, "I said Criston would not have stood for this." She punctuating every word approaching him closer and closer until she could stare at him defiantly in the eyes.

Daemon said nothing, balling his hand into a fist at his side. She looked down at his closed fist and said, "I'm not one of your whores, don't presume to strike me unless you are prepared to lose your hand, coward." She said before taking her leave, her golden blonde head raised high regally and her back straight as an arrow.

After she had left Daemon threw the cup across the room, hitting the wall with it, the expensive wine splashing across the floor. Daemon hated that strait laced prick ever since the tourney at Maidenpool where the young knight managed to knock his precious Valaryon steel sword from his hands during their joust winning the tourney.

Daemon had watched scornfully from the sidelines as Criston carefully placed the victor's laurel on top of Rhaenyra's golden head crowning her the Queen of Love and beauty. He saw the way the princess' petulant mouth giving way to a beautiful smile, the young knight grinned in return and the crowd erupted into applause. 'How nice it would be to drive a wedge between the princess and her galant knight?' Daemon thought devilishly smirking.

Rhaenyra was only a child at the time, but her father the king and Daemon's brother, was shaping her for rule, so many at court sought to gain the princess' favor including her uncle. Daemon thought he could win it with exotic gifts he had found on his many trips across the sea. But Criston had already captured it when he placed that ugly wreath of weeds on her head. His niece had loved her uncle but everyone at court knew she only had eyes for that her sworn shield, her protector the "noble" Criston Cole.

Cole was everything Daemon wasn't; he was devoutly religious where Daemon was godless, Daemon was a drunk where Criston never touched liquor, he was a womanizer where Criston was chaste, Daemon was negligent and wild where Criston was disciplined. He told himself that his fury at Criston was because the arrogant son of a bitch had a pole wedged up his ass a mile long. But on a subconscious level his hatred stemmed from the fact that he knew Criston worked hard for everything he had, while Daemon, as a member of the Targaryen nobility, had everything in his life handed to him. His title as prince, his sword Darksister and his wealth because it was handed to him by his father and brother. Some part of Daemon deep down was frightened that Cole was always going to be the better man than him. After all it seemed like they were the ones winning the war. It was certainly not because of Aegon that lazy, fat sour-faced pig. No it was because Criston Cole, who everyone reffered to now as the Kingmaker, Aegon would be nowhere without his Hand.

Daemon felt cruel satisfaction when the young beautiful princess had a falling out with her "white knight". What led to Criston defying the King's will and picking Aegon's side over Rhaenyra's? The man had never seemed to like Aegon before doting on his sister. Was the wedge formed because Criston scorned Rhaenyra's love? Or because Rhaenyra scorned Criston's love? Or better yet, because Daemon let the commander of the Kingsguard catch Rhaenyra's practicing her enticements with her uncle? Daemon supposed it was up to a septon to interpret. 

He thought Rhaenyra no longer thought of the kingmaker. So many years had passed. She had taken other lovers, had children and got married twice. Criston joined the other side of the war with a zelicy of a scorned lover. But apparently she hadn't forgotten him. Daemon had even heard the servants gossiping that Criston was her oldest boys' father. " If he was were don't you think the king maker would still be on the Black's side?" "I'm sure Rhaenyra wishes they were then. They are the ones winning." 

"Michael!" Daemon shouted for his servant.

His cup bearer rushed in, "It's Mycah my lord." He said bowing low to the floor, the prince waved his hand carelessly in casual disregard.

"Fetch Blood and Cheese for me." The servants eyes widened in fear, he knew both men to be dangerous and deadly, Blood was a sellsword and a rapist and Cheese was an immoral rat catcher who knew ways to sneak in to a building better than the rodents he captured. Men you want to stay far far away from.

"Go!!!" Daemon demanded when he saw the servant hesitating and watched as his attendent quickly scoured out the room.

"Lucreys shall be avenged." Daemon vowed.


End file.
